A Hawks Potential Prey
by Stephycats7785
Summary: I have no idea what I'd been thinking when I went against my orders directly stating I should kill her, but perhaps that is also the answer to my silent question. Companion piece to 'Love Through A Spies Eyes'.


Title: A Hawkes Potential Prey

Rating: T

Pairing: Clint (Hawkeye)/Natasha (Black Widow)

Summary: I have no idea what I'd been thinking when I went against my orders directly stating I should kill her, but perhaps that is also the answer to my silent question. Companion piece to 'Love Through A Spies Eyes'.

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from the Avengers or anything associated to that franchise!

AN: I wanted to thank the one person who reviewed my other drabble that is basically this, but in Natasha's POV. She really wanted to read Clint's POV and so I wrote this. I know it's short, but against it was just a practice drabble for this fandom and pairing.

I had never been known to disobey an order I had been given, especially if they had come from Nick Fury and yet that is exactly what I found myself doing. I have no idea why I hadn't put an arrow through her heart the moment I set eyes on her. It was what I should have done, what I would have done in any other situation, so why hadn't I done the same this time? My arrow had been ready and all I had to do was let go, but I simply couldn't do it. I tried with all my might to fire and yet it never happened. I stood there for what felt like hours though was mostly likely only a couple of minutes. I probably would have never moved from that spot if she hadn't looked at me. It was that one look which changed everything.

I had encountered many different types of women in my life, but none quite like Natasha Romanoff. To be honest, I doubted another woman like her even existed. She was was the one piece of a jigsaw puzzle which did not fit with the others. Natasha Romanoff did not fit in anywhere; you could tell just by looking at her she wasn't like the others she worked with. Maybe that's one of the reasons I couldn't kill her. I had learned at a very young age to trust my instincts and at that moment my instincts were telling me that killing this woman was wrong. Usually my instincts agreed with mission priority, but when it didn't, I always went with my gut feeling, it's what made me a good agent.

It had taken a lot of talking, a little fighting, and a lot of threatening to get her to even speak with me, but eventually I had gotten through to her. By the time I took her back to S.H.I.E.L.D. we were both covered in bruises, I had a few minor stab wounds, but other than that we were alright and mostly unharmed. I was in some trouble with Fury for not following his orders, though I wasn't really worried about it since he almost immediately took a liking to Natasha which in itself was a miracle since Fury did not take to people very often. In a way I was lucky he liked her because he allowed me to partner with her, well that is what he would claim anyways. The truth was Natasha refused to work with any of the other agents and if he tried to force her she would make the assigned agents time with her extremely miserable as well as painful if she were in a particularly sour mood.

During her training, I came to see how skilled she actually was. Not only was she an excellent fighter, Natasha had interrogation skills on a level I had never seen before. She could get anyone to tell her whatever she wanted them to without even trying. I have to admit i was in awe of her. Every little thing she said or did had my attention. No other woman had intrigued me in the same way Natasha seemed to. She was the missing puzzle piece which completed me.

Black Widow, the code name I had come up with for her, and I had been partners for a little over six months when my feelings for her started to change. My redheaded partner wasn't exactly open when it came to her feelings, but during our time together I had made some progress. I liked to think she was starting to trust me. I had gotten her to open up at little about her past and family, yet when I asked about her father she had clammed up. It would take time to get her to trust me fully, I knew as much, it just became frustrating at times. Still, a good agent never gave up and I would continue to break down her walls for as long as it took. I had chosen to spare her life and now it was my mission to get Natasha Romanoff to start living it. She had already changed my life in ways she didn't know and I would repay the favor by doing the same for her.

END


End file.
